Changing Everything
by Gr33nJ3w3lRain
Summary: Serena and Darien are going to turn their school upside down, when this golden couple is more then meets the eye. They will show them you don’t have to be what people think you are, along with finding love. more summary inside AU SD R
1. Introduction

Summary: All their lives they had it made, the looks and popularity just cam naturallyChanging Everything Ch1: Introduction

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Summary: All of their lives they had it made, the looks and popularity just came naturally. By the time they were freshman in high school, they were adored and envied by everyone. It just seemed right they would go out, so they did. They were soon known as the "Ideal Couple." It stayed this way straight through their senior year. However, everyone thought they knew the couple's lives inside out, but they were wrong. Serena had a secret that if anyone found out, her popular title would be ruined, along with her boyfriend's. Her secret was perfectly hidden throughout her whole high school career until Darien became suspicious and found out. Now he follows her lead, and together they will let the whole school know that you can become something more then expected.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena lived a life almost everyone would envy… She had a cute boyfriend, she was beautiful beyond perfection, and of course everyone "loved" her. In retrospect you would imagine her to follow along with the common stereotype of being ditzy, another dumb blonde, and a bitch. Serena was sick of the way people perceived her; She wanted to be something more then what she was defined as. She wanted to do what no one else thought she was capable of, and she succeeded this goal by her freshman year in high school, in secret of course. Through the course of high school she craved to be known for something other then the "popular girl", but don't mistake her as a fool, anyone would of given anything to be where she was. For that reason she kept her other life a secret. She was amazed at her ability to hold out to her senior year. She was almost done with all her lies, and once she was out of her personal hell, she could be would she desired with no strings attached.

Darien was as popular as you could get on the male social ladder…On his right arm was his hot girlfriend Serena, he was known to the whole female population as a "Greek God," he was the most athletic guy in their grade, and he had all guys in check. Sure time-to-time his grades would slip, but hey, why do think they have female teachers at school?? He was ready for his last year of his reign; he was ready to move on to conquer college life and party it up. To be honest, he never thought of anything past his image. Why else would he be going out with Serena? Sure she was hot, but he didn't really like the blonde, ditzy type. Just one more year was all he told himself.

_- Man its been a while since I have looked at this story, but I think I needed to get in touch with it to rekindle my spark to write the squeal._


	2. Beginning of the Day: Edited

Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it: Shari Hirtle, renegade-452, Hunter Hatake, sailorstars16, Dertupio, serena221, Richforce, v1786, liloazngurl03, TinkaBell12115

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch2: Beginning of the Day 

Westmont High School. At this school you were who you were, nothing more nothing less. A jock was a jock, a geek was a geek, a prep was a prep, a drama kid was a drama kid, a band kid was a band kid, an artist was an artist, a cheerleader was a cheerleader, a punk was a punk, a skater was a skater, an outcast was an outcast, well you get the picture. What you did was your thing, no one else's. A cheerleader can't be smart, that's the geeks job. A skater can't play football, that's a jocks job. You see, the first day you step foot into high school, you found out who you were, and you never changed. That's the way this school has always been. Until someone decided that they didn't want to be who they were, they wanted to be more. This person is…Serena.

…………………………..

It was the first day of their senior year of high school. Serena took her place amongst her 'friends' once again, Mina, Lita, and Ray… the preps. The head click of the school, the one group anyone would die to be in. But Serena couldn't see why, they were just superficial snobs. Talking about parties, boys, and gossip, obviously these girls were going to amount to nothing in their life; they would probably turn out to be gold diggers. Serena just smiled and nodded through out any conversation, like she could really care.

Once the 4 entered the first class of the day, all attention was on them before they sat down, then everything resumed as was before. It was a daily high school routine, and a rule. Whether you chose to follow was at your own risk. Not many people were brave enough to stand up to them; the few who were became social outcasts from then on if not already one.

As usual class would start, and she was asked a question she would purposely answer wrong. After all, she did have an image to up keep. But she knew what was going on in class most of the time; she just wasn't able to show it. She mumbled grouchily as class was almost over, she had to lower her mini skirt... **Again**... she absolutely hated them. For one thing, it was just to dang short, she could feel her legs sticking together from how tight it was, and she thought it made her look slutty. But that really didn't matter since that was an impression most people had of her group. Needless to say, it was a tradition to wear a mini skirt the Monday of every week of school, her clique made it a pact their freshman year. She just had to grin and bear it for the rest of the year, she had already been through three, how hard was one more?

She sighed with relief when the first class of the day was over, she had gym next. And that meant shorts, Praise the lord was all she could think. She walked out of with Ray behind her, and Mina and Lita in front of her. They all gave air kisses good-bye as they went on to their next class. Serena told her self she was lucky she didn't have to hear another earful of their gossiping. That's why she always singed up for gym; none of them ever took it. They were afraid of breaking a nail or sweat. How did they get out of it? Well… let's just say we have male coaches. Serena laughed at that, she couldn't believe how low they would degrade themselves.

As she was walking to the gym she spotted her _boyfriend_, flirt with Beryl, the school's biggest whore. Normally Serena would have gotten jealous as hell, and try to pry Darien from her evil grip. But all she could think to herself what was the point, he just keeps going back to her. May be he didn't like her anymore? All she could tell herself was that she wasn't breaking up with him.

She started running to the gym as she felt tears starting to prickle her face. She wiped them off with the back of her hand, until she saw the gym doors.

……………………………………….

AN: Sorry short chapter. Don't worry the next one will be longer; I just wanted to get it out for you guys this weekend. Please once again for all the new and old readers, read and review!

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	3. Someone like me: Edited

Thanks to all who reviewed….

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch3: Someone like me 

Darien walked into the football locker room with his best bud Andrew. "Hey man, I saw you with Beryl today. Are you and Serena fighting?" Andrew asked.

"Naw, we're cool. It's just that she doesn't put out. You know, it's hard for guys like me."

"Yeah I know. Well I'm having a party Saturday night; you better bring Serena with you. Some of the guys think she's free to touch… Save Beryl for another time. Also you got a rep. to uphold."

"Got it. If I do "somehow" find myself with Beryl, just keep on eye on Serena okay?"

"Alright. But be careful, I don't think Serena suspects your cheating, just flirting."

……………………………

Serena had collected herself by the time she swung open the gym doors. As usual it was filled with jocks. She was just here to pass by her time and not do any sports. Coach Henderson knew that and understood. So she usually stayed out of their way and they stayed out of hers. Serena just smiled to herself thinking how this was such a blow off class. But she never dared to tell any of her friends that, in a heartbeat they would be here instead at the male coaches beck and call, or would they?

In the locker room Serena was assigned the locker of her choice for being a senior. But as always she just took the one at the back, which is where she just hung out anyway during the period. She changed into her shorts and shirt just to look the part anyways. When she finished she heard the whistle to start and she watched as the other girls leave in a hurry. She just resigned to the corner in the back, and laid on the bench to catch some Z's.

She woke up a loud commotion coming in the room. She looked around and saw a girl with a deep azure shade of blue hair. To her right were the "Stars". In other words the ringleader girls who dominated in each sport, Beth, Jess, and Kelly. They were they head and most envied in the jock clan. The "Stars" seemed to finish their hollering, and shoved the mystery girl in the lockers. They left with that as their final note.

Serena had never seen the "Stars" act like that. She was shocked; they always seemed cool and calm. Wondering what caused the uproar, she decided to advance to the girl. "Ummmm, Hi, I'm Serena." She stuck her hand out to help the girl up. "I'm Amy" the girl responded in a shaky voice, and then she took Serena's hand. After both were on their feet, Serena decided to interrogate.

"So… what happened?" Serena tried to approach the subject casually.

"I don't know. It was all very weird, I hate being the new girl!"

"So you didn't do anything to upset them?"

"No I just swam… and beat all the records for backstroke, breaststroke, and freestyle."

Well that's odd, Serena thought to herself, usually they welcome newcomers who are just as good as they are into their group.

"And…" Amy continued, "they were saying something weird, because one of them had first period with me."

Looks like were getting somewhere; Serena said to herself, "Well, what happened."

"Well being the new girl the teacher introduced me to the class, then he appointed me someone to help me catch up. But then I told him I didn't need any help because I took that math class last year, and it was their most advance math class at the school so I'm taking it again. Then I answered about all the answers in class, and that's it. I don't see why they told me I can't swim anymore, I did nothing wrong."

Serena just shook her head, she sympathized the girl. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. But you see, we have rules…" For the rest of the period Serena explained everything to Amy, she really didn't understand the principles, but she got the concepts. She was labeled first as a nerd, and there was no turning back. So, Amy was going to have to do as the "Stars" told her, if she wanted to not be hurt. So right after school she planned to drop out of swimming and take another class.

Serena told Amy they could be friends, but in secret. Like hanging outside of school, and not talking to each other in school. They agreed on these terms as they left for third period.

Serena thought it was weird they both were the same, longing for being apart of two worlds, but only allowed one. It wasn't fair. Maybe, Amy could be the first person she shared her secret with. But for now, she would have to wait. She would need to be sure she was 100 percent trustful, unlike her 100 percentback stabbing friends. She learned long ago not to trust them with valuable secrets. This one, none of them will know.

………………………………

_Okay, Amy is here like some probably guessed. Sorry for this chapter, it sucked. But it's gonna get better. And don't worry next chapter Darien and you me fellow readers, will find out… SERENA'S SECRET. _

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	4. Secrets arn't so Secret anymore

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **P.S. check out my new short story, My Best Friend's Date, just click on my penname and read this story. Tell me what you think. It's my first shortstory. Serena's dilema when Raye and Darien are about to go on a date.**

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch4: Secrets aren't so secret anymore 

It was after school and Serena was in a hurry to get home. "Damn him, where is he?" she asked herself. Suddenly her phone went off, her caller ID said it was Darien. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey Babe. Sorry I can't take you home today, Coach wants me and Andrew to stay after to talk about some new plays. Anyways, were going to a party at Andrews Saturday night. Later Babe."

Before she could protest he hung up on her. She couldn't go, she had other plans. Either Darien would get mad at her for her canceling, or she would miss opening night for the play she was in. And that wouldn't be too good since she was Cinderella, in… well Cinderella. Oh well, Darien wouldn't miss her because he had Beryl! Even thinking about Beryl made her blood boil. Since it was in Darien's nature to flirt, why couldn't she? Never had she done it before in their relationship, but she was ready for war.

Seeing as she didn't have a ride home she called her mom to pick her up, so she was going to have to spend another 45 minutes at school. To pass by time she started on her homework. When she finished with her pre-calculus and English homework (AN: Yes they do get homework on the first day of school) she threw away the evidence of her being smart. She was going to have to redo it, and only get about 3 or 4 questions right. It was so depressing for her to never get to be who she really was. Or live up to her full potential. At least it took up 30 minutes of waiting time. Now she had only 15 minutes to kill.

She looked around to see the school grounds were practically deserted. She slipped out her script she kept hidden in her backpack, in a pocket on the bottom. Just to be safe. She knew all of her lines; she just wanted to review them to get them perfect.

"What's that you reading?" She turned around to see one of the most breathtaking views, like Darien. This guy was just as handsome but with silver hair that was a little shaggy, and mesmerizing hazel eyes. Serena was sure she never seen this guy before. And…OMG… he just say the script in her hands. Her life could be over.

"Oh. Cinderella. That's the show they are putting on at the Down Town Tokyo theatre. Are you in it?"

Serena woke up out of her shock and shook her head. "It's a friends," she whispered. "

"Oh, sorry to be so rude. I'm Diamond, the new guy."

"I'm Serena… the… well I'm not sure." They both laughed.

Serena's Mom's red Volkswagen caught her eye. "Well, that's my mom. I got to go. See you around."

"I plan on it." He said with a smirk. "And if you ever need a ride home, I'll be free to give you one."

Serena just smiled and waved as her mom pulled out of sight. The rest of the week was disappointing. She didn't see Diamond around, and Darien seemed to be ditching her a lot. Her snotty friends were the same. And she has barely spoken to Amy, and she could really use a friend right now.

She decided to ditch clubbing night with the girls on Friday; she decided to have a traditional slumber party with Amy. She hasn't had one since…ever. Any time her group crashed at one another's place was from too much partying.

Serena was excited. Amy was coming over soon. She had out pizza, a pile of movies, and some old games to play. The main phone started to ring and she picked it up assuming it was Amy. "Hey girl where are you?"

"Um… Serena, are you expecting one of the girls to call?" asked a husky voice on the other line.

Crap, Serena thought to herself. "Yeah, sorry Darien. What do you need?"

"Nothing I was just calling to tell you I'm picking you up at 9 to take you to the party."

Serena wanted to smack herself in the head. She forgot to tell Darien. Oh well, she would just break the news to him now.

"I can't go."

"Great I'll see you- wait what?"

"I .CAN. NOT… go."

"Why not?" he asked being stubborn as always.

"Just go with Beryl, okay?"

"No not okay. Is this about Beryl?"

"No I made other plans before."

"Look Serena, babe, come on…"

"Sorry Darien!" she was so done with his conversation, she just hung up on him.

Then the doorbell rang. She put a smug smile on her face as she thought, perfect timing.

That night her and Amy had lots of fun with the game, movies, and telling stories. She knew they were going to become Best Friends. But Saturday was all about her, as she was getting ready for her performance. She had a total of 3 calls from Darien that day, for all she cared he could just get over himself.

By 4 o'clock she drove off to the theatre. Little did she know was that a red convertible was following her, but it wasn't close enough to be obvious.

In that red convertible was none other then the infamous Darien Shields. He was sick of Serena always ditching him for previous plans. He dealt with this for 3 stinking years, and this year he was no longer taking it. He finally was going to follow her to see what she was up to. Darien had been waiting since noon, it all paid off when she left at 4.

Finally the chase was over as he eyed her pulling into the Down Town Tokyo Theatre parking lot; he forgot they were showing Cinderella tonight. He couldn't believe that she would ditch him to see a stupid play. I mean come on he thought to himself, Andrews Party's were legendary. After this Snore Ville performance was over he was sure going to give her an earful.

Luckily he had his wallet with him to pay for the performance, but seeing as the show didn't start to 7 he decided to grab something to eat. Then it hit him, why would Serena be here this early? Surely she wasn't in the show. I mean come on it is Serena were talking about he told himself. She probably just wanted to wait by the door to be the first in to get a good seat. What a loser he laughed.

When time had passed and the show was ready to start he was ready and waiting in the audience. He didn't see Serena when he came in, but he was sure he would see her after the show.

Suddenly the lights faded, as the stage lit up. A fairy walked on stage and started to narrate the story. Gradually a beautiful angel walks out who was Cinderella. When she started to speak, shock hit him like a brick wall. That was…Serena. He could recognize her voice from anywhere. Serena, ditsy, dumb blonde Serena was in this play. Not only that but the star…

_AN: THE SECRET IS OUT! I think…lol I didn't particularly like this chapter. I might edit it and repost it later on. SO if you have suggestions I am all ears. But I also want some good reviews. ;-)_

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	5. Realization

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my one-shot story under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date.

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch5: Realization 

Darien's world came crashing down, Serena… the most popular girl since middle school, Serena… the girl he's been going out for three years, Serena… the girl he thought he knew so well, wasn't who she seemed. On stage she was a graceful angel, with a soothing voice, very intellectual, and with beauty beyond compare.

How could he have never seen this before? How did this wonderful girl escape his eyes? But what if it was just an act he asked himself. He shook off that idea when he realized for the first time, her eyes shined with her smile.

This is just too much for him in one night. During the break between the show, he decided to go home. He needed to sort things out before he told her he knew.

…………………………………….

Serena poured her heart into "Cinderella." As she did every show, it was her only time of being truly happy. After the show as they went to make their bows, the director came on to the stage with the microphone. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, Mrs. Anne Leola as Cinderella." (_AN: Serena's stage name I will talk more about next chapter_) Serena smiled and curtsied, she was surprised when he kept talking. "Tonight she has a fan who would like to give her a present, come on up Mr. Black." Serena stared in "ah" as she watched Diamond, the guy she met after school, walking up the stage stairs.

In his arms was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. This was something she never expected; by no means did she ever get appreciation outside of her crewmates. It felt nice to be appreciated as he walked up to her and placed the roses in her arms. He followed with a peck on her cheek and exited the way he came up.

Serena began to turn red as she squirmed in the spotlight. Thankfully the curtains shut. Soon a swarm of girl came to talk to her about the "mysterious man."

Finally once the interrogation was ever she was ready to leave. She was tired and needed to rest up for their second and last performance tomorrow night. She left her dressing room, as she headed out. A hand caught onto her wrist and stopped her. She turned around groaning, jeez couldn't the girls give her a break?

"Eeep!" Serena squeaked. It wasn't the girls, but Diamond. "How do you do, Mrs. Anne Leola?" he snickered. "Okay you caught me." She replied. Serena told herself to be calm; she didn't want to do anything rash that would make him mad. After all, he now knew her secret. After 3 years, they now go to waste.

"I'm not going to tell if that's what you think." Serena gazed at him with questioning eyes, there was going to be a catch.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a secret too. I'll tell you so will be even." He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "I like to act too."

She smiled. It felt nice to have somebody know, and not wanting to hold it against her. Unfortunately she knew everyone wouldn't be as nice as Diamond about the situation.

………………………….

Darien was half way home when he thought it through. He was going to confront her now, why he was still angry. So he wouldn't soften up, because he wanted to be mad at her. And he knew time would kill these feelings and make him forgive her, and realize she was right. So he started speeding over there so he wouldn't miss her.

Finally he reached his destination. He flung open the doors and began briskly walking down the halls in search for Serena. After all his turning left then right, left then right. He saw his girlfriend…with another man. No, flirting with another man, with roses in her arms. A new emotion developed in Darien that he didn't feel often, Jealousy.

………………………..

_AN: Wow everyone! I loved the reviews and the number .lol. I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I needed to set up the plot for the next one. Thanks to **serena221 **I got a great idea that you won't be disappointed in. Don't worry the next chapter I hope will be around 1,000 words, like the last one. _

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	6. Confrontation

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my one-shot story under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date.

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch5: Confrontation 

"So, why the stage name? I think you should let people appreciate your acting skills, by revealing your true identity." Diamond asked.

"Oh…well. It's a nice thought, but unfortunately it's not one to come true." Serena sighed.

"How so…"

"People don't look at me and see anything more then a bubbly clueless blonde that's pretty and popular. It's my role, and if anyone found out that I act, then well… I wouldn't be where I am."

"But do you enjoy where you are?"

Serena shook her head as she felt tears threaten to fall. Diamond was mad at himself for the thought of upsetting her, so he took her in his arms and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Sorry," Serena muffled in his shoulder, "I get upset very easily."

"It's okay. I kinda like you in my arms." Serena started to blush at Diamond's comment as she pulled away. She had to remind her self she did have a boyfriend.

Suddenly she started to combust into a fit of giggles. Diamond started to worry that he did something stupid that embarrassed himself to make her laugh. Finally he couldn't hold out on not knowing. "What's so funny?" He tried to ask casually.

Serena just pointed to his shirt collar as her red lipstick from her performance was moved from her lips to his collar. He didn't really get why it was funny by he just liked that it made her laugh.

"Serena!" She heard her name echo down the hallway; she turned around to see Darien's ocean blue eyes with a glint of anger in them at the end of the hallway. The only two thoughts that crossed her mind at the moment were 'What the hell?' and 'UH-OH!'

She whispered quickly, "Bye Diamond" trying to convey the message 'Go now!' He understood what she meant with her tone of voice as he left in a split.

"Heh-heh…Hey Darien. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I wanted to ask you that same question about three hours ago when I followed you here, but I figured it out by myself when I saw the lead character was my girlfriend. So are you just trying to ruin my reputation? What did I do to make you hate me like that? I mean think of the past three years, what if one of the girls who were jealous of you caught you? They would tell the whole school bringing me down with you. Did you ever think of that?"

Yes, Serena knew the consequences, but it was worth it. And she was sorry for putting Darien in this situation. Again her tear ducts were getting full.

"Wait no, I'm sorry Serena…" His common sense finally kicked in. "I didn't mean all that, it's just I was mad because… you kept this secret from me, and well, I guess I can't be. Because If I was in the same situation I wouldn't tell anyone else either. It's just that it's a great risk, for both of us."

Serena nodded as the water works were dying down; maybe there was more to Darien then she thought.

"Serena, I got a serious question to ask you." He paused and she urged him to go on. "Your two different people from on the stage then at school, I know the one on stage isn't real… but is the one at school not either. Because on stage you seemed to show your true potential of what you could be, and I was wondering if I misjudged you?"

Serena was in shock and didn't know what to say. She wasn't even to sure herself, and right now the way Darien was acting was too good to be true. Nice, considerate, and actually seeming like he really liked her. Unlike the past 3 years. So all she decided to do was run, runaway.

Darien was waiting patiently for an answer; he was wondering why he was acting different, like he actually cared for. Did he? Before he could answer that, he saw Serena take off, "Serena! Wait…" She was already out of sight by then, he decided he would just wait until tomorrow to finish this conversation.

Serena finally made it home and entered through the front door. "There you are young lady." After entering through the front door she saw her mother and father sitting on the living room couch. It looked like they were waiting for her.

"Yes, mom?" She answered back.

"I want this year to be different dear. For the past three, your father and I have been lenient on your grades. But no more, you have a fresh start and we want you to use it to your advantage. For once put your effort into it, show us the smart girl we know you can be."

All Serena could do is smile and reply, "I'll do my best mama." Her mother and father were pleased as they exited the room leaving her alone. She raced to her bedroom, on the bed she started to think, 'Maybe Diamond was right, why be popular when I am unhappy, when I could be in theatre at school. May be I'll find true friends like Amy with the Drama kids. But what about my grades, I'd have to show my smart side to bring them up. So, if I dropped out of being popular/preppy, I would have to choose what to do next, become a drama kid or a nerd. But what if they didn't let me change. Wouldn't they have too? Maybe I should act one way or the other (geeky or drama kid like) so they would drop me. Then what about Darien? Geez! Who made up this stupid system anyway? If I could change it, then I would in a heart beat. Wait…who said I couldn't?'

Serena laid awake in her bed all night long, just thinking. But she wasn't the only one, in Tokyo, just 4 miles, 10 streets, and one stoplight away was Darien shields too caught up in the day's events to catch any sleep.

……………………………

_AN: About 1,000 words, not bad. Okay, so was Darien to nice to fast? Hmmmm, night too sure. Next chapter is going to have some more Serena and Darien action, as they reveal their true self's to each other. Could love be in the air? And what about Beryl and Diamond? A new twist will be revealed evolving not a love triangle, but…a love square? lol How? Wait and find out. ;-)_

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	7. Help

Okay sorry guys but I have a bad writing block. So I started a new story. But no fear I just need help on this one because I will finish it threw all the way. I know where I want to go with other reviewers help. But I don't know how. Where should I have Serena and Darien meet up next. That morning around 2AM out for a stroll? The next day? At school? And what will they say. Should Darien be mad, confused, happy, or non of the above about the news. Voice in your opinion please. I need help.


	8. Unfinished Business

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my one-shot story under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date and my new story My Last.

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch6: Unfinished Business 

Serena glanced at her clock; it read 2:25 A.M. She didn't really feel like sticking around anymore, so she snuck out of her house to take a walk. Everything was so confusing. She had new emotions stirred with Diamond, and Darien… she wasn't to sure about. She no longer wanted to fit in with this lie she was living. She wanted to break free.

She stopped her train of thought when she realized the bench she had been aiming to think more at was already taken. From the back the lamplight shone on glossy ebony hair. She wasn't sure, but she was wondering if it was Darien. Just to be sure she wanted to check. So she quickly went around all the red rose bushes and tried to get a sneak peak. But all her fake clumsiness rubbed off on her as she tripped over a rock on the ground.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Hey…Darien." Darien instantly recognized that voice.

"Serena? Is that you?"

"Yea…"

"Serena, about last night-"

"Wait! Darien… don't say anything, just let me explain first so you can understand. You see, before I moved her I had a lot of friends. Not just a set group. I was able to be liked by most of my class, and do other things I love to do. Like theatre, track, soccer, art, and being smart. We never secluded into groups where you could only do that and nothing else. But after I moved here it was different. My looks kept me from everything I loved, and I went into a falsehood of pretending to be something I'm not, when instead I should be everything I am. I was told if I didn't get with the right group my school life would be miserable, and you know the only right group was the populars'. So naively I accepted that. But later on I learned that wasn't the right choice, none of them were. I didn't want to believe that I was restricted to what I can do. That's why I'm sorry to say this, but we can't go out anymore. I mean sure I like you, a lot of girls do. But if it weren't for our titles of being most popular pushing us together, we wouldn't be together. I only want to be with someone who likes me for all of me, not this pertinacious me. Anyways, sorry I'm rambling. Let me get to the point. I'm not going to be popular anymore. I want to be smart, for the sake of my parents who no longer believe in my potential. I want to act; it's the only place right now that gives me great joy. I want to draw, even though I suck. I want to have different friends, like on that loves to bake, or is a genius, or has a fiery attitude, or one that believes she's the goddess of love. I want no more limits. I want to do it all. Because I want to prove to others that you can be more." Whew! That was a long speech. I bet he didn't see that coming.

After Serena's long speech, it triggered a specific memory in Darien's head. I remember the first day of school in 2nd grade; my parents dropped me off together. When I told them how excited I was and I couldn't choose what I wanted to do first my mom told me, "You can do anything you want, let know one stop you." After that my mom gave me a red lip imprint on my right cheek, my father tousled my hair, and I waved good-bye. I didn't know that would be the last time I saw them.

Why did I suddenly remember that now? I forgot she said that. I bet right now they are disappointed in me. Wait… Did she just break up with me? Ouch that hurts. Hold the phone, I'm the great Darien Shields. But then, why am I sad. I think I like this side of her, she's so determined. I want to get to know the real her.

And what about this whole trying everything? That's going to ruin everything. But if that's what she wants, and it will make her happy, so be it. Speaking of happy, am I really happy? I don't think so. Maybe I was not only acting to everyone else, but myself too. Well as that saying goes, "If you can't beat them…join them."

Serena was still waiting for Darien's reply, as he seemed to be deep in thought. Right now she was seeing another different side to Darien, it was not really in how he was acting , but in his presence. For once he didn't give off "I'm a cocky bastard attitude." He was leaning back on the bench, his hair seemed more mellow then his usual messy hair style at school, he was wearing some…**BOXERS!**…and a plain white shirt, through it I could see his gorgeous body that I've only seen up close when we went to the beach once, his lips were pursed and look very kissable, did I just say that…I've never been passionately kissed by him just a chaste kiss, and he has on a very serious face expression.

"Serena…" She was tired of sitting so she sat down next to him, and locked eyes with him. " I'll help you. No, I mean…I want to do it with you." He said this in a serious tone she noted. And maybe it would be better to have someone there with me. Two after all is better then one.

"Okay" She replied with a assuring smile. She was so happy, and she didn't know why, but she gave him a hug. He in turn hugged her back, and she felt something new.

"Here, lets go home and talk more tomorrow you look sleepy." He whispered in her hair. She nodded broke away, then gave him a lingering peck on the cheek. With that she turned around and headed home. "Wait, Serena!" She turned around to face him in the distance. He started running towards her. "Let me walk you home so you'll be safe." The rest of their walk was in silence, but both of them knew there was something more then friendship between them. After that, both went to sleep as soon as they hit their bed. And all was well for now.

The End…

Just Kidding!

_AN: About 1,200 words, Yeah. I know that doesn't make up for the long month and a half I haven't written a single chapter, but please bare with me. Summer Vacation is coming up for me in the next 2 weeks, so I hope y'all will be looking forward to update, update, update! ;-) I hope you enjoy this chapter, then next when is when the plan is formulated. _

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	9. Not in the Group

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my one-shot story under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date and my new story My Last.

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything Ch7: Not in the group 

Serena was extremely excited. Yesterday her and Darien talked everything out; they decided they didn't need a plan. They just needed to be themselves for once. And best of all she thought to herself, today is Monday and guess what? I'm not wearing a mini skirt! Just plain old blue jeans, and the shirt we made before "Cinderella" to advertise it.

The best part of this whole experience was going to be she didn't have to pretend anymore and she wasn't alone. She smiled as she saw Darien pull up in front of her house. She waved to him as she walked towards his car. She knew Darien was all in the coming out thing with her, but it was kind of weird.

She said told him last time they couldn't be together because she didn't want to be forced to be his girlfriend, but now that they weren't she wanted more then ever to be his "real" girlfriend. But she wasn't sure if he felt the same. But for now she decided to brush the feelings off, as she needed to focus on this importance of this day.

On the drive to school Darien snuck glances at Serena every chance he got. It seemed weird to him he was more attracted to her now then ever before. Because once he got to know the real her, it crossed his mind that he liked her for real. Not pretending because it was in the grand scheme of things for the order of high school.

But he wasn't sure how to go on about this since he was sure she didn't like him from her saying she didn't want to be together anymore. He was confused about the whole situation and how she felt. He wanted to talk about it but the time he found the courage they were already at school

Serena was the first to exit the car. Darien followed behind her. He stayed at a distance to get a good view of the unfolding drama to come.

"Hey Serena!" Shouted Ray from across the lawn with Mina and Lita on her sides. As she cautiously approached them, the three knew something was different but they didn't know what. Finally a random senior popped in and shouted for the whole world to hear, " Oh My gosh! Serena of the prep crowd isn't wearing the Monday tradition of a mini-skirt!"

That single, but powerful statement caused everyone in front of the school to get quiet. A few seconds later you started to hear whispers…. "What does that mean?" "Did they have a fight?" "Isn't it a tradition?" "I heard after she slept with Darien last Monday she left it at his place." "I heard she has a bad rash so she's to embarrassed to wear one." Serena couldn't understand the ridiculous statements and comments being made over a **STUPID mini skirt**! It was completely, and utterly idiotic.

But the whispers all came to a hush once Ray started to shout, "What the hell is the meaning of this Serena? Our group rules simply state Mondays we were Mini-skirts!" Serena could tell Ray was furious; because it wasn't often she lost her cool in the school that could taint her perfect image unless someone crossed her.

"Look I knew somewhere along the line someone was going to forget, but don't worry I got an extra mini skirt in my locker, lets go." Mina chimed in trying to keep things calm. Mina grabbed Serena's wrist and started to tow her to her locker. But Serena pulled away, "No."

"Don't do this Serena or you will be sorry." Mina pleaded under her breath. Lita looked at her astounded, while Ray could have been emitting steam threw her ears right now.

" I don't want to do it anymore. No more Monday mini skirts, no more parties, no more pretending to be stupid, ditzy or an airhead. I don't want to be a popular girl with no real friends, and not being able to do the things I like. " She stated trying to let everyone know she was serious.

"You think it's as simple as that Serena, well it's not! When you moved here you were nobody, I created you into a somebody! I could break you as easily as I made you! Do you still want that?" Ray seethed.

Darien already started to make his way over to the scene, things looked like they were getting ugly.

" Do your worst. I rather be anything then be considered a preppy whore throughout my high school." Ray raised her hand to slap Serena as Serena offered her right cheek. Just before contact was made, Darien saved Serena in the knick of time by catching Ray's hand.

"Darien this isn't your battle! She's not one of us!" Ray stated with authority in her voice.

"Neither am I." He replied coolly.

………………………….

Hehehe are you on the edge of you seats now?

_AN: I know only 800 words but it's better then nothing, And I promise I'm going to update sooner because we have 3 chapters left ladies and gentlemen. ;-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next chapter with the Big Reveal to the whole school. Will Serena change her school's mind or will they reject her and Darien?_

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	10. Are you with us, or not?

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my one-shot story under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date and my new story My Last.

**More reviews Faster updates**

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

And incase you forgot Ms. Anne Leola is Serena's stage name.

_**Changing Everything**_

_Ch8: Are you with us, or not?_

"Excuse me?" Ray asked caught off guard.

"We're not going to be what everyone things we should be anymore." Darien stated.

"Whatever!" Ray said not caring for him, her verbal abuse was meant for Serena, and Serena only. She had been waiting so long for this. Just for Serena to screw up so she would get kicked out of the group. Now Ray was going to finish her off for good!

"He's serious Ray. We're not following these sick rules of high school anymore. I'm my own person; I can do whatever I want. And I want to be more. I want to be smart, funny, athletic, and I want to act. I want to do it all without being told I can't! And I'm not going to take this shit anymore. It's the start of a new year and I'm going to do what I please!" Serena said in a huff. That whole speech got her so flustered, she'd never been that worked up before. But it was for a good cause.

"Hah, you being smart now that's a joke. Funny…sometimes, but we just laugh at you not with you. You'll never be athletic since you're so klutzy, and no way in hell could you ever act. Look at you, you're pathetic. You'll never amount to anything but a pretty face." Ray smirked thinking she'd already won the verbal battle.

"Hey Ray, read my t-shirt." Now it was Serena's turn to smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ray growled.

"Look!" Mina murmured in shock. To see what all this bullshit Serena was talking about Ray looked down to read her shirt.

_Cinderella : The Play_

_Starring our famous: Ms. Anne Leola_

"So what?" Ray asked confused. Serena turned around with a picture of her from a dress rehearsal as Cinderella; underneath the caption was _Ms. Anne Leola. _She looked exactly like Serena, or it is Serena, Ray thought."Areyou saying that's you?" Serena nodded. The observers silence was now broken as everyone was in an uproar of this scandalous act by Serena. "You liar! I bet she just looks like you and your trying to steal her credit."

"No Ray, it's the truth. I watched her!" Darien said in outrage. He was so mad at what everything Ray's said he wanted to add in a few words of his own about her, but he knew this was Serena's battle.

"You knew about this?" Ray asked Darien in rage.

"It was her!" Diamond said intruding on the conversation.

"I saw it too. It really was her!" Amy piped in.

"Amy! You knew?" Serena asked in disbelief.

Amy nodded bashfully. "When I went to see it with my mother I recognized you on stage. I didn't really want to say anything, because I wanted you to tell me."

"I'm sorry Ames."

"Okay, you loser girl," Ray pointed to Amy who just joined in with the group. "You leave, now! And Diamond, I thought you were cool enough to fit in with us but I guess not!"

Just as Amy started to turn away with tears in her eyes, Serena spoke up. "How dare you! How dare you treat Amy like that!" Serena's tone lowered sounding threatening.

"You didn't seem to mind before when we me, Lita, Mina and **YOU, **treated other people like this." Ray said smoothly.

"I was naive then to think hurting peoples feelings was the price you had to pay for being popular. But to each person I hurt I would do anything with my power to try to make up for the pain I caused them. Do you know why? It's called _regret! _People have it when they feel guilty, and they want to be forgiven for their sins. What about you Ray? I bet you feel not one of ounce remorse for the damage you've caused to some people we've tortured. And that makes you the horrible person, I might have been one but at least I'm willing to change."

"But you know," Serena continued on with her speech. "That's not what this is about. The reason I'm here talking to you in the courtyard in front of everyone is because…I want to change everything. Look at Amy. She's smart. And that's what you all only see of her, but she's not only that. She's an amazing swimmer too. I bet none of you knew on her first day here she beat all the records for backstroke, breaststroke, and freestyle. But she wasn't given a chance to excel more at swimming because she was already labeled as smart. What about me? As you all already know I can act. And I think I'm a pretty darn good actress too! But not only then that, I've been putting on a show for you guys. Sure I have my klutzy moments, but not as often as I pretend to do. And I'm not dumb as a box of rocks either. I can make decent grades, but no my popular title doesn't allow that. And I hate to disappoint my parents all for this façade of high school. Finally I want the real me to show, not this fake!"

"To be honest I don't care if no one else is with me but Darien-" Amy coughed to get Serena's attention, and Serena nodded in acknowledgment, "and Amy are by my side to step out of the boundaries of high school rules. No threats will stop me. I renounce the title as one of the most popular girls in school to just be known as plain old Serena."

With that said, silence was in the air. People were contemplating on their decisions. Were they with Serena or not?

………………………….

Now was this a fast update or what? _More reviews faster update! (Lets say 18 will do)_

_AN: 1000 words and 2 chapters left. Are you excited? I am. And I guess you could consider the end of this chapter another cliffhanger. Hehehe, I guess the only question now is to ask yourself is, Am I going to Review? Please say yes. _

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	11. More secrets

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my one-shot story under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date and my new story My Last.

**More reviews Faster updates**

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and go easy on me this is my first fanfic.**

Changing Everything 

Ch9: More Secrets

"Like any one would dare to cross me to join you! Look at them, they are just all dogs waiting for my command!" Ray said while Lita and Mina seemed to be edging away from her step by step.

"Are you sure about that Ray?" Serena asked, while observing Mina and Lita getting further away.

"I know for a fact." Ray shouted. "We'll see…" Serena argued. Serena was surprised when Lita and Mina made a circle around the courtyard to come to her side in the heat of the argument.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ray questioned her supposed friends, Mina and Lita.

Lita was the first to speak up. " She's right Ray, I don't want to sacrifice my own happiness anymore just to fit in. I want to do things you would never dreamed of me liking to do. I want to take the cooking classes here, join the boxing team, and ask the gardening club if they will take any more members. I don't care if I'm popular or not, I just want to have a real life…with real friends." Ray was shocked by Lita's words. She was right, she would of never of guessed of Lita's liking to do those sort of things. But wasn't popularity worth it, she asked herself.

"I agree," voiced in Mina. " I don't have real friends either. I mean you guys know we were forced together by our status, but that's not what friendship… or love should be based on. Yeah, I know you guys are thinking what is this blond twit talking about love. You think I've never been able to get passed one-night stands, and there is a reason. I love someone else so much I can't stand to be in relationships with any other guys. But I've been unable to be with him because I'm popular, and he is…a nerd. But I don't care anymore." Mina shocked some of the crowd by her speech; she was on love with someone not from the same social group. But some seem to understand where she was coming from, and were starting to think these rules were pretty stupid.

"Kevin, I know you're out there. I just wanted to tell you…I love you." She poured her heart into her last words as tears streamed down her face. It was the first time she ever told any boy she loved them. Her whole heart was on the line, and she wasn't sure if he'd take it, or give it back. She watched as he desperately made his way through the crowd. She blinked away most of the tears by the time they were face to face. " I love you too, Mina." He whispered. She gave him a shy smile, and he tenderly gave a chaste kiss onto her lips before enveloping her into a hug.

"What's going on?" Ray asked in horror. Her whole ideal image of high school was crashing down.

"Ray, did you honestly think this whole charade was going to go on forever? Well you underestimated it, because forever is a long time, and things change over time. And in this case the change was long over due."

You could already tell Serena won the crowd when you heard the students agreeing with her. " But I don't understand, everything was perfect." Ray said in disbelief of what was going on.

"So it seemed, but nothing is ever truly perfect, and it never will be. That's why you have to try your best and make the most of things." Serena told her trying to show her the light.

Ray's eyes started to twinkle. Knowing she was going to cry she turned away, and ran. Serena started to go after her, when she heard Lita and Mina shout behind her, "Were coming with you." So she stopped and waited for them to catch up.

………………………….

Now was this a fast update or what? _More reviews faster update! Yall did good last time by giving me more then expected so same thing this time (18 reviews )_

_AN: I know just 700 words, but that's all that was needed to be covered in the next chapter, sorry that it sucked too.. Hip-Hip-Hooray- One chapter left, and maybe an epilogue if yall ask politely. _

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	12. Friends, we gain some and just lost one

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my new story under my profile: **Flare.

**_More reviews Faster updates_**

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, fyi.

**PLEASE READ: This is not the last chapter, I got an idea and I swear the next one will be, then an epilogue. **

****

**Changing Everything**

**Ch10: Friends, we gain some and just lost one**

As soon as the three were together they began to search for Ray. "So, why did you guys do it? I just didn't expect people to want to change that fast. I thought it would take more time." Serena said while taking in everything she could see to find Ray.

" I don't know." Whispered Mina. "When I was listening to what you were saying all I could think was she's ruining herself. No offense."

"None taken." Serena commented.

"But then this little voice popped in the back of my head screaming, "She's right!" And I thought about it even more, you were. And now thanks to you, I told Kevin I love him." Mina said with love struck eyes.

"Well for me, in the beginning I never was the prissy girl I am now. I used to be real tough, a fighter. And boy was that an awful life. But when I moved here and Ray saw potential in me, I knew it would be better then the life I had before. I never would of dreamed of it being this messed up. But I when I did, I was to far in to get back out. Serena, you opened the exit door. I had to take it, I might not be a fighter anymore, but I don't like they way I am either." Lita spoke from her heart.

For once, to Serena it felt like they all connected. Like they were actually friends. Who knows?

The three still continually searched through to streets, not even caring that school already started about a half hour ago. " Hey Serena." Lita gained everyone's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Since you know, everything that's been going on. Are you and Darien still a couple?" Lita asked curiously. She had been thinking about it the whole time they had been searching, but she didn't know how to bring it up. And no time is better then the present she told herself before mustering the courage.

" I don't think so. But I like him, maybe even love him…"She mumbled. Besides shocking Lita, and Mina, Serena shocked herself. This was her first time admitting to someone she loved him, even herself. She couldn't believe she loved him, but that made sense. The feeling she gets when she's near him, it must be love. Love…she thought to herself. If only he would love me back though.

"Wow!" Lita and Mina cooed together.

"Well that just leaves me with no man." A disappointed Lita said.

"Don't be to eager to rush into love. It may feel wonderful, but it can be just as painful." Serena talked from experience…Darien.

" Do you mean that you and Darien aren't going to have a happy ending like me and Kevin?" Mina asked, feeling a pang in her heart, like she could tell what Serena was feeling, hopeless. She had felt that before too with Kevin.

"No Mina, it's just the beginning for you and Kevin, but Darien and me might not have one if he doesn't feel the same."

"I'm sorry Sere. I hope he does, he's got to." Lita said trying to encourage the upset blond.

"Sere?" Serena asked amused.

"Well, you know. It easier to say then Serena." Lita uncomfortably squirmed thinking she'd been rejected of as a friend.

"Okay, Leets." Serena smiled. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"I want a nickname!" Wailed Mina feeling left out. Lita quirked an eyebrow, while Serena giggled, she had the perfect one.

"Meens for short, but meany for long." Laughed Serena. Mina's eyes bugged out before she gave Serena a playful punch. "I agree!" Shouted Lita. "Noooooo!" screeched Mina.

Not to far away Ray watches the 3 bond. She was envious, why didn't they ever act like that with her. Everything was so perfect before, then Ms. I don't want to be in the group anymore, changed everything. Now, she would be stuck being a nobody. She had nothing left to do. She had no talents, no hobbies, unless partying counted. Nothing else besides popularity made her special. And Serena just took that away form her.

In the middle of the three's hysterical laughter, Serena caught eye of Ray. "I see Ray, come one we need to talk to her. Maybe she'll want to be friends too."

"Why? She's the real mean one." Mina informed Serena.

"Yeah Meen's right. She has no heart." Lita added in.

"Come on you guys, we have to try. People can change you know." Serena said confidently.

"Fine." They both agreed like stubborn little kids.

Serena, Mina and Lita started to run after her to try to get her to stop and talk. But soon as soon as Ray was aware of what was going on, she ran too. The chase led them all the way to the cross section of Lavender Street and Market Boulevard. "Ray, wait! Can't we talk this out?" Serena shouted.

" Leave me alone! You've already ruined my life, what more could you want?" She yelled with tears streaming on her face, before crossing the street.

"Ray! No!" Serena screeched when she saw a blue truck coming her way. Serena pushed her bodies limit to increases her speed to get to Rei in time. And she did…

Ray, slowly opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was seeing a whirl of blue, hearing Serena's voice, and feeling her body being embraced.

She picked her body up to see she had been laying on the pavement. She was okay. But how, she wondered. Her eyes quickly caught sight of the horror in the middle of the street. "Serena…"She whispered before passing out.

………………………….

Now was this a fast update or what? _More reviews faster update! Yall did good last time by giving me more then expected so same thing this time (18 reviews )_

_AN: 950 words, for the 2nd to last chapter. I know I surprised you, but I got an idea... Hip-Hip-Hooray- FOR SURE One chapter left, and an epilogue! ENJOY Sorry for the late update school is in session, and I'm going all out to be at the top of my class. So…I'll try to update ASAP!_

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


	13. Time Changes Everything

**_Thanks to all who reviewed…._**

**SO SORRY for the late update…**

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. **

PLEASE READ: LAST Chapter?? You tell me.

**Changing Everything**

Ch11: Time Changes Everything

Time had stopped for a while. Until the blink of an eye, Serena's eye that is. She slowly fluttered her eyes as the light seeped in, and they surely adjusted to their scenery. It was so hard because it had been so long since these eyes have been opened to the real world. When before they were encompassed in a place of serene endless dreams until now. Immediately, she recognized she was in a hospital, gown and all. Soon enough, her previous life events before were recalled in her brain. Rei, the blue truck, sprinting, the painful impact…it was fuzzy at first, but with time it all came together.

And the strangest thing of all was that she felt fine. She thought in the least bit she should have had bruises, scrapes or gashes. But no, her skin was pure and clean. You could never tell she risked her life by jumping in front of an oncoming car. And why couldn't you tell, was all she could wonder.

Easily she sat up, and observed her room…it was empty. No balloons, no cards, no flowers. Where was her support on getting well? Did no one care, did Darien not care? She felt tears prickle at her eyes for thinking that. It hurt too much. She quickly removed all cords attached to her, and left her bed to step out into the hallway.

"Se-Se-Serena?" A man dressed in a white coat asked incredulously.

"Yes…"She asked confused by his nature.

"But you weren't…you weren't supposed to wake up. It's a miracle." He exclaimed in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked frightened. She observed his eyes lose their sparkle to become remorseful. "It's been a year Serena since the accident, your family gave up hope on you waking up long time ago."

A Year? Serena thought to herself. I've been in a coma for a year? What have I missed?

Over the course of a year Serena missed a lot. She missed Diamond moving away after he heard of the doctors diagnosis of her slim chances to waking up. She missed Amy becoming valedictorian, and her winning 3rd place at state for breaststroke. She missed Ray's soul makeover, and her being voted, the most likely to stop and help a stranger on a street at the end of the year. She missed each of Lita's meals she cooked for her friends, and her flowers she grew for the graduating ceremony at the end of the year. She missed Mina and Kevin's engagement, and Mina's record deal she got for singing. She missed out on her whole school changing. Everyone got a long better, there were no more set cliques. Things changed because of Serena, all for the better. Only in one case was it the worst, her own. Darien moved on after 6 months, giving up hope. He's currently dating Becka Reid, who he believes he's in love with. Sure these people missed Serena, and cried for her, but they had to move on with their lives. Least of all expecting for her to come back…

End???

_AN: Don't kill me for either the long awaited update, and the horrific ending. But I felt this was the way I wanted it. But to all you Serena fans don't lose hope, if I get enough reviews for etiher "I hate it" or "sequel", I'll redo the last chapter, or do a sequel. So tell me what you think, honestly please._

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain_


End file.
